Large on-road motorcycles have always been popular with a particular segment of the public. Such popularity has lead to the design and marketing of many after-market devices which can be placed or mounted on the motorcycle to enhance its aesthetic appearance. In a like fashion, many after-market products have also been designed and marketed for enhancing the aesthetic appearance of automobiles.
The design and marketing of products to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the wheels of motorcycles and automobiles have been limited. For instance, various shapes of wheels have been made of various materials, such as chrome, steel, and aluminum. In addition, wheels of motorcycles and automobiles have been spoked and solid, as well as other various geometric configurations. However, neither original equipment makers (OEMs) nor after-market suppliers of motorcycles and automobiles have created wheels which provide moving parts that add to the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a wheel assembly that provided moving parts to enhance the aesthetic appearance of a vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a wheel assembly that provided decorative figures that rotate in response to the rotation of the wheel.